CrossEarth
CrossEarth is an animated TV series mixing The Spectacular Spider-Man, Slugterra, Galactik Football, Bionicle, Hero Factory and Winnie the Pooh. Plot While on a trip to the Grand Cayman Island, Peter encounters a new criminal empire joined up with Blakk Industries from Slugterra run by a mysterious person and is left helpless to stop his new foe from drawing their planet into Spherus Magna and mistakenly drawing Akillian into it as well. All three planets are stuck together and now, Spider-Man and his gang, the Shane Gang, the Snow Kids, the Toa, the Heroes and Pooh's friends must work together against this mysterious foe. Episodes Characters Main Characters *Josh Keaton as Peter Parker - Peter is a fifteen-year-old teenager at Midtown High and the Spectacular Spider-Man. He stays at Grand Cayman Island where he gets involved in a crisis with the Cosmic Cubes. *Lacey Chabert as Gwen Stacy - Gwen is one of Peter's oldest friends at Midtown and a fellow science intern. *Matt Lanter as Harry Osborn - Harry is Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn, former owner of OsCorp. Harry initially saw vengeance on Spider-Man after he accidentally killed his father, but his opinion slightly changed after seeing he was Peter. *Samuel Vincent as Eli Shane - Eli was the son of Will Shane until he was killed fighting Dr. Blakk. Leader of the Shane Gang, Eli is one of the best Slug-slingers. *Shannon Chan-Kent as Trixie Sting - Trixie is a female member of the Shane Gang, who uses her Tormato and Arachnet partners Bluster and Spinner. *Andrew Francis as Kord Zane - Kord is a cave troll who is very good with machinery and blasters. He uses strong slugs such as Hop Rocks, Rammerstones and Grenukers. Andrew also plays Jaller - Jaller is the Toa Inika/Mahri of Fire. *Lee Tockar as Pronto - Pronto is a Molenoid with extremely good with directions and sharp aiming, but he has become dumb. He usually uses weak slugs like Floppers and his Flaturhinkus named Stinky, but also uses powerful slugs such as AquaBeek and Thresher. Tocker also plays Kongu - A Toa Inika/Mahri of Air. *Danna Por - Danna is the daughter of Eli's father's partner and a former thief using Arachnets and Shadow Clan technology. *D'Jok - D'Jok's father caused his home planet to be sealed in an Ice Age and his mother died giving birth to him. He would eventually become the star striker for the Snow Kids and temporarily Team Paradisia. *Mei - Mei grew up on Akillian and was dating D'Jok for a while. She later dated Sinedd and was temporarily striker for the Shadows, being defender for the Snow Kids twice. *Tia - Tia is the daughter of the Obia Moon Ambassadors and member of the Snow Kids. She is currently dating Rocket. *Rocket - Rocket is the nephew of Aarch and captain of the Snow Kids. He is currently dating Tia. *Thran - Thran is Ahito's older brother and member of the Snow Kids. He has good defence. *Ahito - Ahito is Thran's younger brother and goalkeeper of the Snow Kids. He works on shield defence. *Mark - Mark is a friend of D'Jok and Micro-Ice and member of the Snow Kids. He currently dates Nina. *Yuki - Yuki is Thran and Ahito's cousin and a goalkeeper for the Snow Kids and Elektras. She sometimes dates Micro-Ice. *Micro-Ice - Micro-Ice is the oldest friend of D'Jok and member of the Snow Kids. He sometimes dates Yuki. *Sinedd - Sinedd is the brother of Sunja and a member of the Snow Kids and the Shadows. He is currently dating Mei. *Woowamboo - Woowamboo is the captain of the Wambas. *Lune-Zeara - Lune-Zeara is the star striker of the Wambas. *Lun-Zia - Lun-Zia is a Wamba who is a member of the Snow Kids and the Wambas. *Luur - Luur is Rocket's rival and the captain of the Xenons. *Warren - Warren is D'Jok's friend and captain of the Lightnings. *Nina - Nina was a cyborg and part of Team Paradisia, but was cured and is happy to help the Snow Kids. She is dating Mark. *Stevens - Stevens is a Pirate working for the Snow Kids who has extreme skills. *Kernor - Kernor is the most aggressive Ryker and the Rykers goalkeeper. She has nothing to stop for. *Alessandro Juliani as Vakama - A former Turaga of Fire who is the Toa Metru of Fire. *Tabitha St. Germain as Nokama - A former Turaga of Water who is the Toa Metru of Water. *Brian Drummond as Matau - A former Turaga of Air who is the Toa Metru of Air. Brian also plays Onewa - A former Turaga of Stone who is the Toa Metru of Stone. *Trevor Devall as Nuju - A former Turaga of Ice who is the Toa Metru of Ice. *Paul Dobson as Whenua - A former Turaga of Earth who is the Toa Metru of Earth. *Scott McNeil as Tahu - Tahu is the Toa Nuva of Fire. Scott also plays Onua - Onua is the Toa Nuva of Earth. *Dale Wilson as Lewa - Lewa is the Toa Nuva of Air. *Kathleen Barr as Gali - Gali is the Toa Nuva of Water *Michael Dobson as Kopaka - Kopaka is the Toa Nuva of Ice. Michael also plays Hewkii - Hewkii is the Toa Inika/Mahri of Stone. *Trevor Devall as Pohatu - Pohatu is the Toa Nuva of Stone. *Jason Michas as Takanuva - Takanuva is the Toa of Light. *Chiara Zanni as Hahli *Nuparu - Nuparu is the Toa Inika/Mahri of Earth. *Matoro - Matoro is the Toa Inika/Mahri of Ice. *John Schneider as Preston Stormer - Stormer is the leader of the Alpha Team. *Christopher B. Duncan as Dunkan Bulk - Bulk is the brains and tough hero of the Alpha Team. *Stephen Stanton as Jimi Stringer - Stringer is the sonic weaponized hero of the Alpha Team. *Eric Christian Olsen as William Furno - Furno is a rookie of the Alpha Team. *Bryton James as Mark Surge - Surge is a smart and courageous rookie of the Alpha Team. *Jean Louisa Kelly as Natalie Breez - Breez is a smart rookie of the Alpha Team who can communicate with 800 species of animals. *Tom Kenny and Jason London as Nathan Evo - Evo is a calm artillery expert working for the Alpha Team. *Jason Canning as Julius Nex - Nex is a communications expert rookie for the Alpha Team. *Tom Kenny as Daniel Rocka - Rocka is a rookie of the Alpha Team working for the Hero Recon Team undercover. *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - Pooh is a silly old bear who loves Honey. Jim also plays as Tigger - Tigger is the most energetic, bold and bouncy animal in the forest. *John Fiedler as Piglet - Piglet is the timid pig who lives in a grand beach tree owned by his grandfather. *Ken Sansom as Rabbit - Rabbit is the serious one in the forest. *Nikita Hopkins as Roo - Roo is Tigger's best friend. *Michael Gough as Gopher - Gopher is a small gopher digging tunnels all over the wood. Villains *Tom Kenny as Otto Octavius - Otto was caught in an accident the caused his robot arms to merge with his spine. Under orders of his new benefactor, Doctor Octopus captures the subjects and brings them to be tested on. *Brian George as Miles Warren - Miles is a scientist working for ESU, but also secretly works for evil using experiments. *Thom Adcox as Tinkerer - Phineas Mason originally worked with Mysterio and now works with Miles Warren with technology and special effects. *Clancy Brown as Rhino - Alex was a criminal who donned an irremovable Rhino Armour suit and now is mixed with rhino DNA. *Dee Bradley Baker as Curt Connors - Connors was a scientist working for ESU until Miles blackmailed him out of New York with a Lizard project that had mutated him. Abducted by Dr. Octopus, he becomes the Lizard again and is sent looking for the symbiote. *Benjamin Diskin/Matt Lanter as Eddie Brock/Venom - Long ago, Eddie Brock was a friend of Peter and his oldest friend until he accidentally stole a symbiote from Connors' lab that later turned him into Venom. He now hunts his former friend. *Michael Donovan as Carnage - Cletus Kasady was a patient at Ravencroft who injected himself with a mutagen created by Miles Warren with the key components of the Globulin Green formula in the Lizard formula and a symbiote sample that turned him into a symbiote-lizard monster with shapeshifting powers. *Alan Rachins/Steven Blum as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Norman is Harry's father and the main antagonist of the series. He was presumed dead, but headed to Grand Cayman Island and organised this empire. He will now stop at nothing to obtain a new, unnamed goal. His identity was not revealed until the end of the series, of which he mutated into Green Goblin. *Mark Oliver as Dr. Blakk - Blakk is the leader of Blakk Industries in alliance with the evil mastermind's empire and enemy of the Shane Gang. *David A. Kaye as Twist - Twist is the apprentice of Blakk, wanting revenge on Eli after his father caused his own father to disappear. :*Technodroids - Technodroids were robot footballers created by Technoid which were hacked and weaponised by Quentin. :*Rahkshi - Rahkshi are Kraata slugs turned into shells operated by their former selves. There are seven versions of Kraata: ::*Lerahk - Lerahk release and inject people with poison. ::*Guurahk - Guurahk disintegrate objects in sight. ::*Panrahk - Panrahk break things up into pieces. ::*Kurahk - Kurahk cause their opponents to become angry at each other. ::*Vorahk - Vorahk steal energy from their opponents to gain power. ::*Turahk - Turahk cast fear into their opponents. Minor Characters *Vanessa Marshall as Mary Jane Watson - MJ is a student at Midtown High and friend of Peter. *Robert Englund as Vulture - Vulture is a super villain working for the evil mastermind's empire. *Jeff Bennett as Montana - Montana is the Shocker and leader of the Enforcers. *Clancy Brown as Ox - Ox is the tough member of the Enforcers. *Phil LaMarr as Fancy Dan - Dan is Ricochet and member of the Enforcers. *Crispin Freeman/Christopher Daniel Barnes as Electro - Electro is a hyper-electrified trusted super villain working for the evil mastermind's empire. *Eric Vesbit as Kraven - Sergei Kravinoff used Miles Warren's experiments to become a cross between a tiger, a lion and cheetah. *Angela Bryant as Calypso - Calypso is an ally of Kraven the Hunter. *Nolan North as Man-Wolf - Man-Wolf is a cross between John Jameson's DNA and the energy of the spores used on him powered by a Godstone. *Nolan North as Alistaire Smythe - Smythe is a scientist running OsCorp working for the evil mastermind's empire. *Mark Hamill as Roderick Kingsley - Kingsley was a business man who lost his money getting Rhino Armour specifications and becomes the Hobgoblin to pay up and goes against Spider-Man. He presumably dies, but his DNA is used by Green Goblin to create new Hobgoblins. *Eric Lopez as Molten Man - Mark Allen was Liz Allen's brother until he was tested on by Norman Osborn. After being locked up, he is accidentally released by Tigger. *Alanna Ubach as Liz Allen - Peter's former girlfriend who searches on Spherus Magna for her brother. *Elisa Gabrielli as Ashley Kafka - Ashley runs Ravencroft and treats insane people. *Chi McBride as Nick Fury - Fury is leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., the anti-terrorist division. *Quentin - Quentin is a scientist working for Blakk Industries and makes machinery and Roboslugs. *Dame Simbai - Simbai is a medic working for the Snow Kids. *Clamp - Clamp is a scientist working with the Snow Kids and the Pirates. Category:TV Animation